


Cats and Dogs, Living Together

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, kitten!Cas, puppy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the most ridiculous to ever ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs, Living Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



Sam licks Castiel's head, shaking his head enough to get his floppy ears going when all he gets is a mouthful of fur. 

"Blech!" he says, as Castiel runs down the hallway, glancing over his furry shoulder at Sam. 

"That's what you get," Castiel says, meowing loudly at Dean as he skitters around their owner's legs on the way to the bedroom. 

"Hey, hey," Dean says, picking Sam up. "What're you doing, chasing Cas, huh? That's naughty, Sammy."

Sam woofs his acceptance of this, licking Dean's face, and Dean laughs and sets him down to follow Castiel. 

"Here, kitty, kitty!"


End file.
